Twins
by Wild Imagination 7
Summary: The Storm Hawks and Starling have to watch a twins and teach them how to fight. Lupus has brown hair and bright sky blue eyes. Sparrow has green hair and purple eyes. but, are they more trouble than they're worth? And when Finn crashes into a Terra?
1. DON'T LET FINN DRIVE THE CONDOR!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

**A/N: Three Stories? In one day? I'm on a roll!**

* * *

**Don't Let Finn Drive The Condor **'cause he'll leave the steering wheel

in favor of his guitar

"Stooorrrk, please let me fly the Condor," Finn begged for the fithieth time, "I promise I won't break anything."

"Finn! For the the fithtieth time, NO!" Stork answered.

"Please!" Finn said.

"FINN, SHUT UP!" yelled the rest of the crew.

"Finn! Go play or guitar or something. Just quit bugging Stork," Piper said, then covering her mouth, realizing that she had given Finn permission to play his guitar.

"Yes!" Finn cried, running off to grab his guitar.

"You did not just..." Stork trailed off as Finn came back and started playing his guitar, _badly _and _loudly._

It didn't take Stork very long to give in. _Come on,_ we all know that Finn's guitar playing is _horrible._

"All, Right! Drive the _Condor!_" Stork shouted," Just quit that _racket!_"

"All Right!" Finn yelled, "Finally!"

"We're doomed," Stork said, leaving the steering wheel in the very _un_capable hands of Finn.

Starling was escorting the twins, Lupus and Sparrow, to the _Condor_ where she had a mission to stay with the Storm Hawks to look after the kids. Lupus and Sparrow were both 13 and were always getting intotrouble back on their Terra, trying to help out. They had both been asking for almost the entire trip 'Are we there yet?', Starling was glad to finally have a few moments of peace and quiet.

Starling landed in the hangar bay and surprised the Storm Hawks.

"Starling! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Aerrow asked.

Starling was preventing from answering by Piper. Then she caught sight of Finn.

"Um, is Finn flying?" Starling asked.

Aerrow was interrupted by Lupus, who had found Finn's guitar,"Wow! Cool!"

"Hey! Leave the rock machine alone!" said Finn, abandoning his post at the helm.

"He was,"Aerrow answered Starling.

"Can you teach me?" asked Lupus.

"Why sure," said Finn, striking a pose.

Sparrow laughed.

"Sorry about my brother," Sparrow appologized to Aerrow.

"Starling, why do you have a couple of kids with you," Piper asked.

"I have to help you look after them," Starling replied.

"They could be carrying all kinds of diseases," Stork said.

Everyone in the _Condor _just stared at him. Finn had been teaching Lupus about steering.

"What? It's true," insisted Stork.

"Who are they?" Junko asked.

"I'm Sparrow," Sparrow introduced herself and her brother before Starling could say anything, "and that's Lupus."

"Well, let's get them settled," Aerrow said, "Finn! Show Sparrow and Lupus to their quarters."

Finn led them away while Stork regained control of the ship and Starling explained more to Aerrow.


	2. SUGAR RUSH!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm hawks, Cinamin Toast Crunch, or Poptarts.**

* * *

**Sugar Rush**

Empty sugar cans littered over the floor, an empty box of Cinamin Toast Crunch, and empty poptart packages.

Piper yawned as she walked into the kitchen. One thought came to mind as she surveyed the kitchen.

"Finn!" she yelled, sucessfully waking everybody else up.

Everyone else walked into the kitchen.

"Did you and Junko, do this?" Piper questioned Finn, gesturing to the _messy_ kitchen.

"No, I didn't," protested Finn.

"Yeah, we weren't here this morning," Junko agreed.

"You sure?" Aerrow asked.

"Uh huh."

They both vigorously nodded their heads.

"Okay, then,"said Aerrow.

"Where are Sparrow and Lupus,"asked Starling.

"Race ya!"

"You're on!"

"Oh, no," said Starling as she realized where all the sugar had gone.

Lupus and Sparrow ran into the kitchen.

"Well, At least we know where all the sugar went, now," said Aerrow.

"I'm outta here," said Stork.

"Back?" asked Lupus.

"Yeah," agreed Sparrow.

The two then ran out of the kitchen and back the way they had came.

"Finn, did you take my staff?" Piper asked.

"No," said Finn, "and why do you keep blaming me?"

"That's odd," said Aerrow, " I can't find my weapons either."

A chourous of agreement came from the rest of the crew, signalling their weappons had also gone missing.

"You know what," said Starling, "I bet those two did it." She gestured down the hallway Lupus and Sparrow had gone.

"Hey guys," said Finn, "I think I found them." He opened the door to the hangar bay, it was in complete dissarray; their vehicles were all over the place, two(Aerrow' and Starling's)were on the ceiling, and their weapons were scattered all over the floor.

The crystals that operated their weapons and vehicles all needed to be charged.

That evening Lupus and Sparrow had collapsed on the from exhaustion. Their crystals were almost fully charged. They were quite releived that the Cyclonians had not attacked.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I'm actually updating this quickly. I got the first chapter up yesterday. I will probably update this story a lot more quickly than my others. and that saying alot.**


	3. NEVER LET FINN FLY THE CONDOR!

**A/N: I got two chapters up today! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

* * *

**Never Let Finn Fly The Condor **'cause he crashes it

on an uncharted terra

Finn had managed to get Stork to surrender the Condor to him. Aerrow didn't know how he did it. Sparrow and Lupus had recovered from their sugar rush yesterday. Now all the sugar was locked up in a high cubboard on top of the fridge, well actually there was no sugar left. Those two had ate _**all**_ of it.

They weren't doing any training today because the were sick from eating too much, and eating just sugar. Lupus and Sparrow hadn't really moved from the couch. Aerrow was lecturing them on eating habits, Piper was listening to her music, which was annoying Finn and disrupting his concentration. This lead to a fight over the music _again_.

Suddenly, the _Condor_ declined steeply, and with a loud _**BAM**_ the _Condor _hit the side of a large mountain, and crashed. Everyone passed out from the force of the impact.

* * *

_**Wild Imagination 7: Please review!**_


	4. Terra Flame

**A/N: ****Sorry about the terra's lame name. Hey! That rymes, lame, name,flame, blame, maim, came...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

* * *

Terra Flame

A loud screech woke everyone up. Most of them were glaring at Finn. Aerrow and Starling went to see what made the noise. They heard knocking on the door. When they opened it they saw a blonde girl with green eyes, standing in front of a phoenix.

"Hi!" said the girl.

"Do you realize there's a phoenix standing behind you?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah. That's Aero Skyfire, and I'm Flame," Flame introduced herself and Aero. "Why did your ship crash?" she asked.

"'Cause Finn was flying it while playing his guitar," Aerrow answered.

"**FINN!** That is the _**last**_ time I let you fly my ship!" Stork yelled at Finn, who was crawling out from under the wreckage.

Junko and Piper walked out of the _Condor._ Sparrow and Lupus followed close behind with Radarr. Everyone made their way over to Aerrow and Starling.

"I'm Aerrow, and this is Radarr," Aerrow said pointing to his co-pilot.

"I'm Starling."

"I'm Finn! Chica-cha!"

"Hello, I'm Junko."

"Nice to meet you I'm Piper."

"I'm Stork."

"My name's Sparrow."

"And I'm Lupus."

"Um, Why is there a phoenix behind you?" Piper asked.

" Oh. That's Skyfire, and I'm Flame," Flame said.

"Whay does the Phoenix have a name?," Finn asked.

Flame rolled her eyes before replying,"Because I'm his rider." And with that Flame leaped on to Skyfire's back.

"Do you know where we are?" Piper asked, getting to the more important question.

"Sure I do," Flame answered,"You're on Terra Flame."

"Terra Flame? But I thought that was a myth," Piper protested.

"Why do we keep landing on 'myths'," Finn asked," First Terra Vapos and now Terra Fame."

"Uh, Piper. What is Terra Flame?" Aerrow asked.

"You don't know?" she yelled.

"Terra Flame got it's name because of the phoenixes." Flame supplied.

Piper was fuming because no one knew about Terra Flame. It was one of the most famous myths in the entire Atmos.

"I think I've heard of it," Starling said, surprising everyone, "It's a terra where everyone bonds with a phoenix."

"You got that Right!" Flame called from her positon on Skyfire's back.

"Come on! I'll show you my village!" Flame yelled, and Skyfire took off leading the way.

"Aw, man! Our rides are trashed," Finn complained.

"And, who's fault is that?" Stork replied.

"Let's go!" said Aerrow taking out his glider, only to find it mangled, he left it by the _Condor._

* * *

_**Wild Imagination 7: By the way I meant for Flame to be named after the Terra. I thought it was funny, then realized it was ironic. *shrugs* Oh, well. What do you think? Please reveiw!**_


	5. Bungee Jumping!

**_~Wild: See, told ya the order would get mixed up. Look at my profile if you don't know what I'm talking about._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or Jingle Bells.**

* * *

Bungee Jumping!

While the village mechanics went to fix the _Condor, _and the Storm Hawks and Starling talked with Flame, Sparrow and Lupus wandered off. While actually, Sparrow got an idea in her head and Lupus was trying to talk her out of it. This was rare. The fact that Sparrow had an idea and Lupus was trying to talk her out of it. It was usually the other way around.

"I'm telling you, you can't fly!" Lupus was exaperated, his sister was being _so_ stupid.

"Yes, I can," Sparrow retorted, "My name is Sparrow, so I'm a bird and can fly."

Lupus made a loud exaperated noise.

He was following his sister to the edge of the terra. She thought that if she could jump over the edge of the terra. She had gotten the idea from looking at Skyfire.

"Your name means wolf, so, you can't fly, but I have the name of a bird, so I can!" Sparrow continued.

Lupus looked at his sister and said, "You have a very odd sense of logic."

Sparrow starts humming cheerfully to the tune of Jingle Bells.

"I give up!" Lupus cried.

The siblings arrived at the cliff face. Sparrow ran back a bit to grab something. She came back carrying bungeeing equipment. She set it up, and jumped off the clliff. Lupus took out a radio(walkie talkie) that he had got, and called the Storm Hawks.

_Meanwhile..._

The Storm Hawks had realized that their charges had walked off.

One unanswered question hung in the air.

"Where're Sparrow and Lupus?"

_Back to the Cliff Face_

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I believe I can fly!" Sparrow yelled.

Lupus shook his head sadly and said to himself, "My sister's gotta be crazy."

A loud scream could be heard from over the cliff.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Help!"

"She's bungee jumping, and she hates heights he finished."

He shrugged. "Oh well."

The Storm Hawks found both **Lupus **and Sparrow bungee jumping. Lupus enjoyed every second of it, and Sparrow screaming her head off.

They eventually managed to get them both up and everyone was rewarded with huge headaches from Sparrow's very loud screaming. There was only one question left to answer...

"WHY WERE YOU BUNGEE JUMPING IF YOUR AFRAID OF HEIGHTS?"

"'Cause I felt like it." Sparrow answered.

Everyone sweatdropped.

_This is going to be a very long trip, they thought._

* * *

**_~Wild: I just have one more thing to do on Terra Flame, then I'll work on the characters getting off. *grins evily* I finished this at *8:58 PM Wedenesday, August, something, 2010._**


End file.
